Goodbyes Hurt
by RulerOfTheDamnedButterflies
Summary: Sesshoumaru leaves Rin when she's seven. Ten years later they meet again. First fan fic posted read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Good-byes Hurt

By

RulerOfButterflies

Rin sat on Ah-Un in silence, she was confused about where they were going, but she knew something was troubling Sesshoumaru-sama.

Sesshoumaru had finally spotted the small village that he had been looking for.

Rin continued to look at the back of Sesshoumaru's head as if she was trying to read his mind, but she knew that was impossible, Jaken had only told her a gazillion times.

That was another thing; Sesshoumaru-sama didn't bring Jaken-sama along with him.

Rin gasped as Ah-Un suddenly started to descend back down to the ground.

Once they were safely on the ground Rin hopped off of Ah-Un and ran to catch up with Sesshoumaru. Soon, she found herself putting her footsteps inside of Sesshoumaru-sama's.

After some time they came to a clearing with a house a little way to the left.

Sesshoumaru looked up to the moon, trying to think of a gentler way to tell Rin-

" Sesshoumaru-sama, are you okay?" Rin asked, extremely concerned about Sesshoumaru's well being.

" I am." ' For the moment.' Sesshoumaru added in his mind.

Turning to look back at Rin he told her, " My life is getting too dangerous and you've already been used against me once and I don't want it to happen again."

" What are you saying, Sesshoumaru-sama?" Rin asked as her brow furrowed.

Sesshoumaru let out an inaudible sigh, " What I am saying is that this is good-bye. This village is under my protection so you shall be safe here."

Rin looked to the ground, then immediately looked up. " But, you'll come back for Rin, right?"

" I do not know." Although in his mind, he had no intention of coming back.

Rin's eyes filled with tears, but she did not let one fall, not in front of her Sesshoumaru-sama. Taking her only hair band out of her hair, she put it in Sesshoumaru's palm.

" Rin will wait for you, Sesshoumaru-sama." With that said, she ran off to the little house and was greeted with open arms. But before she let them usher her into the little hut, she looked back one last time. She felt something in her chest tighten and this unbearable urge to cry when she saw that her Sesshoumaru-sama was no longer there.

He watched as a lone tear made it's way down her face. For some reason, beyond his knowledge when he saw that tear fall, he let out the softest whisper he never knew he was capable of.

" Gomen nasai, Rin."

Then he turned away.


	2. Chapter 2

Goodbyes Hurt Chapter 2

By

RulerOfButterflies

Rin sat in her "secret spot" as she liked to call it, looking up at the sun with a wide smile across her face. She blinked a few times and decided that she should stop looking at the sun. So, she looked around where she always sat, which was right in the middle of a field of flowers with a little lake she liked to bathe in, south of her feet.

She closed her eyes and sighed as she let her body lay among the flowers. 'A few more days and I'll be seventeen.'

A rare frown appeared on her face. Her mind had begun to wander and it had wandered to thoughts and enticing images of "him".

She opened her sorrowful eyes and said to a demon that was not there, " You're not coming back, are you?"

Getting up to go back to her little hut with her adopted family, she started walking. Unconsciously, she opened her mouth and started to sing an old song of hers long forgotten.

"In the mountain.  
In the forest.  
In the wind.  
In a Dream.  
Where are you, Sesshoumaru-sama?  
With an ally like Jaken-sama.  
I will wait alone until you come.  
Sesshoumaru-sama,-"

" Rin!" Shouted an old woman.

" Hai, okaa-san?" Rin asked with a smile.

" You were supposed to be here at noon. Hurry up and get dressed, you have to perform your rounds soon." She scolded.

" Gomen. I'll be ready soon."

Rin rushed off to her little room and started taking off her clothes and grabbing her taijia armor and gear.

Yes, she was an official demon slayer and had been for the past two years. She became a demon slayer in hopes of seeing "him" again.

Fastening her sword to her waist, she left the hut and went walking off into the forest surrounding her little village.

Keeping on her guard, she made a slow circle around the village. Sensing no danger, she began to make her way back to the village.

Out of nowhere, a demon attacked her from behind. She jumped to the right, in hopes of dodging the demon's claws, but they met her shoulder and her blood began to seep out of the wound she had received.

Holding her wounded shoulder, she looked up at the demon that attacked her. The demon was probably six feet tall and was a bit on the hefty side. Although it was certainly grotesque and discolored. It looked as though it had received a vicious beating and soon afterwards had become violently sick.

The demon looked at his prize and began to speak. " Ah, what a nice little female ningen I've found." It said in delight. " Come to think of it, you're not that bad looking for a ningen." He said as he circled her. " Perhaps I'll take you first, then devour you!"

With an evil grin on his face, he advanced towards Rin. Pulling her sword out of its sheath, she pointed it directly at the demon. " I will not be used!" She said with fierce determination.

Those words only made the demon shiver in pleasure. " You are not in the position to determine if you will or will not be used."

Jumping at Rin, he brought one of his hands to her neck while the other pinned her wrists down above her head. Her sword now tossed aside, she began to panic. Struggling with as much strength as she could muster, she tried to push the demon back or at least kick him, but nothing worked. His grip was rock solid.

Fear began to take over Rin's mind and the demon could have cried out in joy, but there was not much to be joyous about anymore. Another demon had come to the scene, and this one was much more powerful.

The girl began to struggle more violently, desperately trying to break free. Then and there the grotesque demon decided that he would have the woman beneath him no matter what the cost.

Rin had seen the hesitant look in the demon's eye as it looked back into the forest. Hoping to catch it off-guard, she moved around as frantically as possible in hopes of being able to wiggle out from underneath him. But, that had only made him want her more in the end.

So, there she lay, being straddled by a heavy demon, as tears silently trailed down her cheeks.

She closed her eyes tight, praying for kami-sama to let her go free to-. Her train of thought had stopped when she felt the full weight of the demon on her.

Slowly, she opened her eyes to see what was going on. Just over the shoulder of the limp demon was a demonic figure she thought she'd never see again.

The deadly beauty had noticed the young woman's eyes on him. The young woman had dark brown hair and doe brown eyes. And her smile, he had seen it somewhere before, on a little girl who looked slightly like this young woman before him.

Then, realization came barging through the door.

" Rin?" The beauty said in a practiced tone.

" You came back, Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin whispered with excitement.

Moments later, she blacked out.


	3. Chapter 3

Good-byes Hurt Chapter 3

By

RulerOfButterflies

Sesshoumaru looked on at the little girl who used to travel with him years ago. 'She is no longer a little girl anymore.'

His eyes roamed over the new figure of Rin. She had soft curves that were accented by the skin-tight slayer suit she wore. Her face had thinned out and her lips were full and inviting.

Lifting her with his only arm, he began the short journey to his castle.

Rin slowly awoke, stretching her body out in her bed. 'Bed!'

Quickly, she sat up and took in her surroundings. 'This is my old room…'

Everything was just the same way she left it even though there wasn't much in her room to begin with anyway. But, she was sure everything was untouched.

Hearing a knock on the door, she said, " Come in."

Walking through the door was the demon who had left her so long ago.

" You're awake." Sesshoumaru said more as a statement than a question.

" Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama." Rin replied.

Sesshoumaru and Rin continued to look at each other. Both felt awkward in front of the other.

" Sesshoumaru-sama?" Rin asked as she looked away from his glowing eyes.

" Hn?" He replied as he continued to stare.

" What will you do now?" Rin asked shyly.

Slowly, she raised her head to see Sesshoumaru's eyes closed.

" Sesshoumaru-sama?" Rin asked with concern thick in her voice.

Sesshoumaru opened his eyes at the sound of Rin's concerned voice. He had been lost in thought, unsure of what to do.

" Do whatever will please you, Rin. You will tell me your decision at dinner. Jaken will come and retrieve you." With that said, Sesshoumaru turned and left.

Rin looked herself over and decided it was time for a bath. Getting herself out of her old four-poster bed, she headed towards the indoor bathhouse.

'Good thing I've lived here before.'

She smiled as she slid the door open to the bathhouse. 'A hot bath, finally!'

Quickly, she tossed her clothes and hopped into the bath. After cleaning herself as thoroughly as possible and washing off all the dried blood, she let her body relax and begin to soak.

'Do what pleases me? I want to be with Sesshoumaru-sama… wherever he goes. Hai! I'll stay here!'

Pulling herself out of the water, she wrapped herself in a towel and walked to her room. When she returned to her room, she was met by servants who immediately flooded to her and started to dress her. Moments later, she was done.

" Rin, hurry and go downstairs. Lord Sesshoumaru is waiting!" Jaken yelled.

" I'll be out soon, Jaken." Rin replied.

Taking a deep breath she opened the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Good-byes Hurt Ch. 4

By

RulerOfButterflies

Sesshoumaru continued to walk down towards the dining hall. It had been years since he'd been down here. That room alone brought him so many unwanted memories of a little girl who should have been long forgotten.

Taking his seat at the head of the table he awaited Rin's presence. And waited. And waited. Losing his patience, he called for Jaken.

Running as fast as his little legs could carry him, Jaken scurried to the front of his Lord and said in a cowardly voice, " Hai, mi' Lord?"

" Bring Rin down to the dining hall."

" Hai, mi' Lord." Jaken said as he bowed before running to Rin's room.

" Rin!" Jaken yelled as he quickly approached Rin's door.

" Rin, hurry and go downstairs. Lord Sesshoumaru is waiting."

" I'll be out soon, Jaken-sama." Hearing her reply through the door, Jaken laid his back against the wall, resting his old bones. Moments later, Rin emerged wearing a beautiful red silk kimono with white sakura blossoms printed on it.

To put it simply, Jaken was shocked. 'This was the girl we abandoned years ago!'

Rin's smile grew as she saw the old toad before her. Unable to contain her happiness, she picked up the little demon and gave him a great bear hug.

" Oh, it's so good to see you again, Jaken-sama!" Rin said with glee.

Surprised by her action, Jaken yelled the first thing that came to his mind. " Put me down you little brat."

Rin laughed as she put Jaken back on his feet. " You're still the same."

Jaken blushed a little at the statement. Gathering his composure, he began to walk away. Deciding to be a little childish, she began to skip past Jaken, since she already knew the way to the dining hall. Looking behind her, she saw Jaken chasing after her, when a frightful look covered his face.

" Rin! Stop!" Yelled Jaken.

Rin turned around to see what had frightened Jaken so much, when she ran into something hard.

Tired of waiting for Rin and Jaken, Sesshoumaru decided to go and get them himself. Turning the corner to Rin's hall, he saw Rin and Jaken racing towards him. Before he could do anything, Rin had run herself straight into him.

Putting his arm around her tiny waist, he pulled her close to his body to stop her from falling.

Rin looked up at Sesshoumaru to see a fine eyebrow raised in question.

" Gomen, Sesshoumaru-sama." Whispered Rin.

Throughout dinner, nothing was said, but Rin was tense and blushing deeply.

" What do you plan on doing, Rin?" Sesshoumaru asked.

His voice made Rin jump as she was pulled out of her thoughts. Taking a deep breath she said, " I'd like to stay here, Sesshoumaru-sama."


	5. Chapter 5

Good-byes Hurt Ch. 5

By

RulerOfButterflies

Arigato (thank you) to all my readers, especially Miry, anime-queen46, lunastarcat, and Avelyn Lauren.

Sesshoumaru continued to look at Rin as he repeated her answer. " You'd like to stay here?"

Rin swallowed the lump in her throat and said, " Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama."

Sesshoumaru stood up and walked past her chair towards the door. Pausing at the door Sesshoumaru spoke. " I will tell your adopted parents your decision." Without another word, he left Rin to finish what little dinner she had left.

Rin finished her dinner quickly and went to her room and hopped right into bed.

Sesshoumaru, on the other hand, was being distracted by the images of the new Rin. 'This Sesshoumaru finds no ningen appealing and this Sesshoumaru needs not the companionship ningens have with one another.'

Morning

" Rin! It is time for you to wakeup." Jaken yelled.

Rin shot up from her bed. " Jaken-sama, quiet down." Rin said as she held her head.

Jaken stopped jumping back and forth to scold her. " Rin, why are you just sitting there! Sesshoumaru-sama wants you in his dojo now!"

Heaving a heavy sigh, she got up from the warmth of her bed, kicked Jaken out of her room, and proceeded to get her taijia outfit and armor on. Stepping out of her room, she was escorted by Jaken down to the dojo.

After showing Rin the way to the dojo, Jaken rushed off to do more things where his prescence was required.

Rin watched Jaken scurry off. She turned to the dojo door and took a few deep breaths to calm her nerves. Placing her hands on the dojo door, she slid it open just enough to peek inside. She was met by the sight of Sesshoumaru doing deadly, yet graceful moves with his sword throughout the dojo.

Rin's eyes widened as she caught a glimpse of Sesshoumaru's bare chest as his haori flew behind him. 'So beautiful.' Rin thought. After a few more moves, Sesshoumaru disappeared from her view.

'Where'd he go?'

All of a sudden, the door was slid open and in it's place stood Sesshoumaru.

" How long were you going to watch me, Rin?" Sesshoumaru asked as he smirked on the inside.

" O-oh, Sesshoumaru-sama, um, I was just uh-"

" We have much to do." Sesshoumaru said as he headed back into the dojo with a furiously blushing Rin behind him.

Turning toward Rin, Sesshoumaru pulled his sword out of its sheath. Rin did like-wise.

" Training is about to begin." Sesshoumaru said with a little grin.


	6. Chapter 6

Good-byes Hurt Ch. 6

By

RulerOfButterflies

A/N: Gomen nasai, I've had some serious writers block (I still do) but here's ch. 6 and ch. 7 is on the way.

Rin knew that a grin from Sesshoumaru meant one of two things. 1.) You're going to die or 2.) Bad things are going to happen. Rin was quite sure Sesshoumaru wasn't going to kill her but, hey, you never know.

Placing her feet shoulder-width apart, Rin charged towards Sesshoumaru with her sword. Seeing that he was standing still as she rushed towards him, she hesitated and stopped.

Before she could even realize what was happening, Sesshoumaru was already behind her with the cold blade of his sword against her bare neck.

" Is that how you attack your opponents?" Sesshoumaru asked.

Rin's face flushed with embarrassment at her failure and at the closeness between her and Sesshoumaru.

" No, Sesshoumaru-sama."

Backing away from her, Sesshoumaru asked, " Then why did you stop?"

" Because you didn't move."

" I am your enemy, show no fear and do not hesitate."

Rin turned around and brought her sword at the ready. 'I'll show him no fear.'

Once again, Rin charged towards Sesshoumaru, her steps not faltering as Sesshoumaru stood his ground. At the last second, Sesshoumaru dodged the attack.

Rin let out a sharp gasp as she saw Sesshoumaru disappear.

Taking an educated guess, Rin swung her body and sword to the right, blocking Sesshoumaru's sword.

Sesshoumaru gave her a smirk and said, " Good."

Rin's stance began to waver as Sesshoumaru applied more pressure. Backing away from Sesshoumaru she saw his sword follow through. 'I'll wait for him to attack.'

Sesshoumaru watched as Rin closed her eyes. 'So, she's waiting for me to attack her, hmm.'

Rin waited for Sesshoumaru to move, expanding her aura to touch his, but something was wrong. She couldn't detect his aura.

Sesshoumaru used his demonic speed to get behind Rin. Leaning over her shoulder, he whispered in her ear, " I can control how much of my aura is displayed."

A shiver ran down Rin's back as she felt Sesshoumaru's hot breath on her.

Blushing furiously, Rin turned around and attacked once more. She smiled as she cut part of his sleeve off of his haori.

Sesshoumaru returned the attack by slicing a good piece off of Rin's taijiya suit at the shoulder.

Rin was surprised and let her guard begin to fall.

Sesshoumaru took this opportunity and began to corner Rin. Once her back hit the wall he knew he had won.


	7. Chapter 7

Good-byes Hurt Ch. 7

By

RulerOfButterflies

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own Inuyasha and the other characters in the series that Rumiko Takahashi created for me to play with. Although, Kuramae Kasimati is mine!

A/N: Sorry for the long wait, finals are on their way and I'm trying to focus on school. This chapter is longer than most, so hopefully, you'll all like it. A heads up to those of you who enjoy my stories, I'll eventually be posting another Sess/Kag and an Inu/Kag, when I have time to get around to it. Ano..., please ignore any spelling errors you may come across. Arigatou!

Rin began to blush as Sesshoumaru got closer and closer to her. Stroke after stroke, she came closer to the wall behind her until she and the wall were one.

Sesshoumaru's face was merely an inch from hers. His inner-youkai going mad because of how close he and the enticing female across from him was.

Rin watched as Sesshoumaru's eyes began to change to pink; his eyes growing darker and darker.

Sesshoumaru looked at Rin's left shoulder which held a scratch from his blade. He leaned closer and began to lick the blood from the wound.

Rin nearly melted as she felt his warm tongue on her wound, lapping up the little blood that was left. Shaking her head, she gently let her sword drop and placed both hands gently on Sesshoumaru's shoulders.

" Sesshoumaru-sama?" Rin asked.

Sesshoumaru stopped his ministrations and rested his head in the crook of her neck.

" Sesshoumaru-sama?" Rin asked again.

" What is it, Rin?" Sesshoumaru asked, keeping his forehead down on her shoulder.

" Ano... are you... okay?" Rin asked as a blush began to cross her face.

Sesshoumaru smirked as he heard her voice waver.

" Hai Rin, I am fine." Sesshoumaru said as he turned away from her, although he thought 'No, I am not okay.'

As he walked over to the dojo's door he paused and said, " You may retire to your room." Without waiting for a reply, Sesshoumaru left, leaving a confused and flustered Rin behind.

Rin watched as Sesshoumaru's figure faded from her sight. Feeling her knees buckle, Rin quickly plopped down to the ground. Slowly, she lifted her hand to the tingling wound on her left shoulder, closing her eyes she began to remember the feel of his warm tongue on her. '_It felt so good... _NO! Bad Rin! It's Sesshoumaru-sama! _Exactly, it's Sesshoumaru-sama._'

Banging her head once against the wall, she groaned at her predicament.

Sesshoumaru fared no better than Rin did. Soon after the training session with Rin, Sesshoumaru found himself pacing in his study and, unfortunately, thinking about the situation that had just happened with Rin.

'What the hell is wrong with me! To do that to a ningen! Why! _Because you like her._ Nani! _You. Like. Her. _This Sesshoumaru has vowed to never take a liking to ningens. _Then why did you resurrect the little girl who gave you food and water?_ . . . _Pity, maybe? _This Sesshoumaru does nothing out of pity! _Then what! What was it that made you ressurrect her?_ . . . _Because, deep down in that frozen heart of your's, you loved her. And you know that or else Tenseiga would not have allowed it. _Tenseiga told me to. _Tenseiga **made** you **aware **of your **feelings**._' (A/N: Gomen, I began to rant... heh)

Sesshoumaru stopped his pacing and shook his head. 'Feelings are for the weak. I am **not** weak.' (A/N: If only I could smack him and Inuyasha upside the head...)

The other voice that had been pestering him must have finally given up trying to convince him, for he heard it no more. Sitting behind his desk he began to continue his work going through documents from the other Lords had sent him.

Eventually, Rin got up and walked out of the dojo. She looked up at the sun and noticed it was starting to become dusk. She slowly dragged her feet to the indoor hot spring and gave herself a quick bath.

Back in her room and dressed in a simple dark green kimono she heard a knock at her door.

" Hai?" Rin asked.

" Rin! You're running late!" Jaken yelled through the door.

Hearing some muffled cursing and ruffling, Jaken edged closer to the door and was immediately trampled over as Rin ran out the door.

" Gomen, Jaken-sama." Rin yelled over her shoulder.

Quickly rounding the corner, Rin slowed herself down, not wanting a repeat of what happened last time and especially after what happened earlier today.

Stopping just before she came to the door, she smoothed out a few wrinkles on her kimono and walked through the huge doors only to see her plate set up and no Sesshoumaru-sama.

Rin frowned as she ate dinner in silence. 'Why isn't Sesshoumaru-sama here? Is it because of earlier today?' Those questions kept bouncing around inside her head as she finished dinner and proceeded to go back to her room.

Moments after she arrived in her room, she heard a knock on her door.

" Hai?" Rin said.

" It is I, Kasimati Kuramae, trainer of the soldiers of the Western Lands."

Opening the door, Rin saw a gorgeous youkai that looked as if he were an inu-youkai. He had long brown hair held in a high ponytail, and lightly tanned skin. His face held no markings that showed him to be of nobility, but he had piercing green eyes, high cheek bones, and thin lips. ( A/N: Anyone wanna guess who he looks like?)

" Mi'lady?" Kuramae asked again.

" Huh?"

With a light chuckle Kuramae said again, " Sesshoumaru-sama has placed you in my care to train you from now on. Is that acceptable?"

" H-hai." Rin stuttered softly.

" Until tomorrow, mi'lady." Kuramae said as he bowed low.

Rin blushed lightly as Kuramae left. 'He's very . . . _Handsome? _Hai, handsome. Wait! Oh, no, no, no, no, No!' Rin thought as she placed her hands on both sides of her head, shaking it back and forth. 'I did not just think Kasimati-sama was handsome!'

Putting on a yukata, she quickly hopped into bed, nervous of what would happen tomorrow.

Sesshoumaru sighed heavily as he looked out the window in his study. 'Perhaps, if I distance myself from her, these . . . urges will go away. Hopefully, assigning Kasimati to Rin will be a good idea.'

There, ch.7 completed. For those of you who have no idea what some of the words mean, here you go:

Ano um

Arigatou Thank you

Youkai Demon

Hai Yes

Gomen Sorry

Kimono Formal attire ( looks like a really pretty, and confusing, dress)

Ningen Human

Nani What

Yukata Nightgown ( kind of...)


	8. Chapter 8

Good-byes Hurt Ch. 8

By

RulerOfButterflies

Sesshoumaru had finished going through most of the documents and treaties by early morning, while the stars and the moon were still out. It didn't matter much anyways, youkai do not need much sleep.

But, with nothing else left to do, Sesshoumaru figured it to be a good time to sleep. Making his way to his room he paused at Rin's door. Without any effort, he heard her even breaths, indicating that she was asleep.

Unable to stop himself, he silently walked into the room and watched Rin as she slept. 'She looks as if she were an angel in the moonlight.' Closing his eyes he let out a light growl and left the room.

Morning came to early for Rin as she heard Jaken calling her name.

" Rin! Get up, you're late for your training with Kasimati-sama."

Rin shot up as if she were struck by a lightning bolt. 'That's right! I'm training with Kasimati-sama today.' Quickly, she put on her taijiya suit and dashed out the door, trampling Jaken once again.

" Gomen, Jaken-sama." Rin yelled.

Running right out of the castle and straight to the dojo, she burst through to see Kuramae practicing his moves.

" Gomen nasai, Kasimati-sama." Rin said as she bowed.

" Ah, you have arrived, Rin-sama." Kuramae said as he bowed.

Rin blushed at the gesture, while Kuramae smiled a little wider causing her to blush deeper.

" Shall we get started?" Kuramae asked.

" Hai." Rin said softly.

Kuramae unsheathed his sword, while Rin did like-wise.

" We'll start out slow and see how well you do." Kuramae said.

Immediately after Kuramae said that, he was running forward with his sword in hand. Lifting the sword over his head he brought it down quickly only to be blocked by Rin's sword.

Pushing against his sword, she finally managed to back his away from herself. Running towards him, she swung her sword to the left, he dodged right and ducked down, kicking Rin's feet out from underneath her, causing her to fall hard on the floor. Lifting her head form the floor, she saw Kuramae's hand held out to her. Taking his hand, she said, " Arigatou, Kasimati-sama."

As he pulled her up, Kuramae allowed his eyes to roam over her curvy body. As his eyes mad their way up her body, they caught sight of her parted, pouty lips, her button nose and her expressive doe brown eyes.

Rin became flustered because of the look he was giving her and blushed deeply.

" A-ano . . ." Rin started as she noticed that Kuramae was still holding her hand, " Arigatou, Kasimati-sama."

Widening his eyes, Kuramae let Rin's hand go.

" Gomen, milady."

" Huh? Oh, there's no need to apologize." Rin said quickly.

Both looked away from each other in the awkward silence.

Sesshoumaru decided it was time to take a break from the load of paper work that had just been delivered by Jaken earlier in the morning. His mind was betraying him once again by thinking about Rin. Looking outside the window in his study, he saw that still wasn't noon yet. 'Perhaps I should go check on Rin and Kasimati to see how far Rin has progressed in her training.' With his mind made up, he began to make his way to the dojo.

Already outside the castle and into the courtyard, he could hear the clashing of swords inside the dojo. Just outside the dojo's door, he heard a loud thump and assumed someone, most likely Rin, had fallen.

Sesshoumaru opened the door to see Rin and Kasimati looking away from each other.

" How is she doing, Kasimati?" Sesshoumaru asked, ignoring the nagging feeling inside him that told him something was up.

Giving Sesshoumaru a bow, he said, " Rin-sama is doing quite well, although there is room for improvement."

Rin blushed at the comment and hoped that they didn't notice but, of course, they did.

" Is something wrong, Rin-sama?" Kuramae asked as he watched the blush on her face darken.

" N-no, Kasimati-sama. I, ano. . ., I just need some fresh air." Rin said quickly as she walked past Sesshoumaru and Kuramae.

Sesshoumaru looked at her retreating figure in confusion, though he did not show it. All the while, Kuramae wore a small smirk.

Rin walked as quickly as she could towards her room, hoping to escape the two males that were the cause of the blush that still was shown brightly on her face. 'Oh, what is wrong with me! All Kasimati-sama said was that I needed more improvement and I turn as red as a tomato. Do I . . . like Kasimati-sama? No! I couldn't! What about Sesshoumaru-sama! Ugh! I don't even know what to do anymore.'

Sesshoumaru was tempted to follow Rin, but that would go against his plan of avoiding her. '_Then why are you here?_ You're back? I thought you left me for good. _I wouldn't allow that luxury to someone as ignorant as you. _How dare you call this Sesshoumaru ignorant! _You still haven't answered why you're here._ I came to the dojo to see how far Rin has progressed. _In a day? Under a new trainer whom you could kill without a thought? _. . . _For Kami-sama's sake, just admit that you wanted to see her! _Will you leave? _ No, not until- _Then I will not tell you. _You're just like your baka brother. _Do not refer to this Sesshoumaru, in any way, shape, or form, to that half-breed. _Then just admit that you wanted to see her. _. . . _ Hello? Baka... _. . . _Fine, I'll back off for now, you ignorant baka._'

Deciding that the best course of action would be to just go back to his study, he headed that way, avoiding Rin's room.

Kuramae watched as Sesshoumaru made his way out the dojo and back to the castle. Picking up his discarded sword, he began to go over some moves he would teach Rin tomorrow.

Back in her room, Rin took off her wet taijiya suit, drenched in her sweat, and finding a fluffy towel, she began to make her way to the indoor hot springs to relax and wash her body.

Inside the huge room, Rin tossed aside her towel and jumped in, basking in the warmth of the water. After washing her body and her hair, she laid her head on the edge of the spring and let her mind wander.

'Okay. I have been here for a total of two days and I'm already all confused and flustered about two demons. One, I barely know and the other, well, I still barely know him, but I've been around him longer. Oh, Kami-sama help me!' Rin thought as she slowly got out of the relaxing spring.

Walking back to her room she wondered if Sesshoumaru was going to show up at dinner tonight. Looking through her closet, she picked out a light pink kimono with a white flower and leaf patterns.

Getting out of her room before Jaken could come and get her, she took her time going down to the dinner hall. Eventually, she made it to the huge dinning hall doors. Slightly nervous, she slowly opened the huge doors and saw Sesshoumaru seated directly across from her.

" You are on time." Sesshoumaru said, slightly amused.

Rin blushed as she said, " Ano..."

" Sit."

Quickly taking her seat, she glanced around trying to avoid looking at Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru wracked his brain, trying to think of something to break the ice, but being the Ice Prince himself, he was at a loss. Fortunately, Rin asked him a question, although, it wasn't one he wanted to answer.

" Sesshoumaru-sama, why am I training with Kasimati-sama?"

Without any hesitation in his voice, Sesshoumaru replied, " This Sesshoumaru is becoming very busy with the Lords. They send at least a stack as tall as Jaken every day."

Rin watched Sesshoumaru as he talked. Something, was different about him. He was talking so freely, instead of keeping his answer short, he put detail into it.

Sesshoumaru noticed the look Rin was giving him, it was . . . unnerving, but it also made the youkai within him stir. Thankfully, dinner was brought out, and all conversation had ceased.

Dinner was tense, yet uneventful. Rin and Sesshoumaru went their separate ways but both were thinking of each other as they walked their different ways.

And there you are! Chapter 8 my longest chapter out of all of them.

Hope you all like it. Read and Review or else I'll make sure it'll be awhile before I post Chapter 9


	9. Chapter 9

Good-byes Hurt Ch. 9

By

RulerOfButterflies

Disclaimer: Inu and the gang are not mine. Curses! But Kuramae Kasimati is and I can torture him all I want with no penalties.

A/N: Since you all were extra nice, here's chapter 9. Thank you to all my reviewers and readers. The beginning is slightly limey, actually the entire chapter is pretty limey. You have been forewarned. Please enjoy.

_" Sesshoumaru-sama? Sesshoumaru-sama, where are you?" Rin said worriedly as she frantically searched for Sesshoumaru._

_" Rin..." A voice said._

_" Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin said anxiously._

_" Rin..."_

_Running faster towards the figure just ahead of her, she saw the regal form of Sesshoumaru's silhouette change into Kuramae's form._

_" Kasimati-sama?" Rin asked._

_Bringing Rin into his arms, Kuramae said, " Hai?"_

_" Where is Sesshoumaru-sama?"_

_Bringing his finger under her chin, he tilted her head back so he could see her full lips. Bringing his face to less than an inch away from hers, he said, " Not here." And captured her lips in a soft, yet demanding kiss._

_Rin felt her knees buckle and brought her arms around his neck to support her as he pulled her closer to his body._

_Rin's mind was in haze, her heart didn't want this, but her body did. She was torn in two by this and whimpered as she felt Kuramae's tongue run over her lower lip, asking for entrance. Without hesitating, she succumbed to his will and allowed his greedy tongue to enter._

_Things were moving too fast, but she couldn't say no, if she said no, maybe there would not be another time like this._

_Kuramae was asking for more, and Rin let him take his fill. Just as he was about to enter her, she awoke._

Rin shook as the adrenaline in her body kept pumping. That dream, it scared her, but it also made her want to do things, get rid of the urges in her body that were bottled up tight. Getting out of her bed and looking to her window she saw that it would still be a while before the sun came up.

Getting a towel, she walked down to the indoor hot spring, hoping that a bath would relax her. Opening the shoji door, she was met by the sight of Sesshoumaru lying in the spring with his eyes closed and his arm draped over the edge of the spring.

A blush as dark as a plum covered her face instantly. She turned around quickly and closed her eyes tight. 'Not what I need to see first thing in the morning, especially after my dream!'

Lazily, Sesshoumaru opened an eye to see who it was that came to disturb him. Seeing the figure of Rin turn around, Sesshoumaru let his other eye open to identify that it was indeed Rin.

" Rin." Sesshoumaru said as more of a statement than a question.

" H-hai?" Rin asked, her voice quavering.

" Why are you up so early?"

" Ano, I was awoken by my dream and decided that since it was going to be morning soon, I figured it was a good time to get ready for my training."

As Rin answered his question, Sesshoumaru got up out of the spring, wrapped a towel around his waist, and walked over to where Rin was. Placing his hand on her right shoulder, he asked, " What was your dream?"

Rin swore she would die the moment he put his hand on her, but she wanted to die as soon as Sesshoumaru asked her what her dream was about.

" Ano, I'd rather not talk about it." She said looking down at her feet, blushing even deeper if possible.

Turning her around gently, he lifted her head so he could see her blushing face.

" Do you not trust me?"

Rin's eyes widened at the question. She immediately looked into his eyes and saw that the thought of her not trusting him caused him pain.

" No, I do trust you, Sesshoumaru-sama. With my life! It's just that my dream, I ... don't really understand it myself." She said with a light blush.

'I know I will regret this later, but, I cannot help myself.' Sesshoumaru thought as he lowered his lips to Rin's.

Rin gasped in surprise, allowing Sesshoumaru to roam her moist cavern. Closing her eyes tight, hoping that this wasn't a dream, she tilted her head back giving Sesshoumaru more access to deepen the kiss.

The innocent little kiss Sesshoumaru had started to give her was turning into something more. Something, he had convinced himself, he didn't want. Pulling away from Rin, he saw her eyes closed tight; savoring the moment for everything it was worth. That look alone almost made him want to rip her towel away from her body and- 'No, this is not the time to think about that.' Heading towards the door without another glance towards Rin, he said, " I believe you wanted to take a bath."

Rin looked back at Sesshoumaru's retreating figure and softly said, " Hai."

Closing the shoji door behind her, she dropped her towel and carefully entered the spring, only to think that Sesshoumaru had been in here recently. Lifting her fingers to her lips she began to remember the feel of his lips against hers. 'Why? Why did he do that!' Rin asked herself as her fists made contact with the water. Tears slowly crept down her cheeks. 'Why did he leave so suddenly? What did I do wrong?'

Sesshoumaru was already regretting what he had done. 'Kami-sama, I am such a baka. _Hai, you are a baka. _I do not need you to tell me that. _Why did you walk away from her? She didn't say no, she even kissed you back. _No, not with a ningen. It wouldn't work, and ... it would be painful to see her grow old and it would force me to say... _Good-bye? _This is of no concern to you! _I'm part of you, baka. _Unfortunately. I cannot do it, and I will not do it.'

Rin got out of her bath, put on her taijiya suit, and headed out to the dojo. 'Kami-sama, please let today pass without any more incidents, please.' Rin desperately prayed inside her head.

Here you go! Chapter 9! A little shorter than my recent ones but really juicy!

Chapter 10 will definitely be heavy with Rin and Kuramae so beware if you don't like him although, Sesshou-chan might be there, in fact, I guarantee it.

Please, read and review and I'll give you a treat. ;) RulerOfTheDamnedButterflies signing off.

Hai Yes

Ano Um

Shoji door Paper sliding door

Kami-sama God

Baka Idiot

Ningen Human


	10. Chapter 10

Good-byes Hurt Chapter 10

By RulerOfButterflies

Disclaimer: Inu and the gang are not mine! Kuramae Kasimati is! So please ask if you want to borrow him.

A/N: You all must hate me now, I just know it! I've just done that which I hate having done to me! So I apologize profusely for the long wait! My mind kept thinking of all these great things to have happen in this chapter, but for some reason I couldn't type it out right. That and I got sick and lots of other things have been happening. But that is no excuse! So, once again, I shall ask for your forgiveness and hopefully this chapter will be to your liking. Oh, and if it's not too much trouble, and one of my readers knows, could you kindly remind me what " onegai" means?

Rin opened the dojo's door and saw that Kuramae was not there yet. Shrugging her shoulders, she unsheathed her sword and began going through her practice routines. This was just what she needed to vent her frustrations after last night and this morning.

Kuramae woke up and noticed how late he was to his training session with Rin. Putting on nothing but a plain white hakama with a blue obi, he hurried and grabbed his sword and ran out his door to the dojo.

Upon arriving to the dojo, he saw that Rin had left the door open, giving him a view of her going through his moves nearly flawlessly.

Quickly walking up the steps, he stood in the door way and bowed his head as he said, " Gomen nasai, Rin-sama. I did not mean to sleep in."

Rin turned around to see Kuramae with nothing but his hakama's on and the blue obi to hold them up. Blushing, she said, " That's alright, more often than not, I'm the one who sleeps in."

Looking up at her, Kuramae said, " Shall we begin?"

Rin gave him a fierce smile and said, " Hai."

'I've never seen her smile like that. It's... exciting to see that much ferocity on a female.'

Rin and Kuramae unsheathed their swords and went at each other at the same time. The swords clashed and both were smiling fiercly. Rin jumped back and ducked as Kuramae swung his sword over the top of her. Just as he finished following through, Rin brought her right leg out and swung it, bringing both of Kuramae's legs out from underneath him.

Rin stood up quickly and pointed the tip of her sword underneath his chin.

" Do you yield?" Rin asked.

Kuramae gave her a look of surprise but was quickly replaced by a look of defiance.

" No."

Rin widened her eyes as she felt her legs go out from underneath her. 'Not again!'

Grabbing Rin's discarded sword, he straddled her around the waist and put the tip of the sword underneath her chin.

" Do you yield, Rin-sama?" Kuramae asked as victory shined in his eyes.

Rin blushed at how they were positioned. Tilting her head to the left, she sighed and said, " Hai, Kasimati-sama, I yield."

Kuramae simply looked down at her.

Rin looked back up to see that Kuramae was still not moving from where he sat. Blushing, Rin asked, " Kasimati-sama, could you please get off of me?"

Slowly, as if he was debating with himself on wether or not to get off of her, he stood up. Offering his hand out to her, he felt her delicate little digits wrap around the palm of his hand.

Rin looked up to see Kuramae's gorgeous green eyes glazed over. 'His hand is so warm.' She thought with a light blush.

Kuramae pulled her up roughly and brought his arms around her.

" Kasimati-sama?" Rin asked in a soft voice as a dark blush crossed her face.

" Kuramae." Kuramae said in a deep voice.

" Nani?"

" My name is Kuramae." He said as he pulled her back to look at her. Bringing one clawed hand to her chin, he lifted it, her lips a breath away from his.

" Kuramae-" Rin started out softly before Kuramae's lips were upon hers.

Rin's eyes widened with the sudden contact. Rin felt his hand cup the back of her head as he deepend the kiss. Her eyes closed as she let her hands rest on his chest.

Kuramae lazily opened one eye to see Rin's eyes closed. He smirked to himself as he ended the kiss.

Rin opened her eyes when Kuramae pulled back from the kiss to see his back facing her.

" Gomen nasai, Rin-sama. I could not help myself." He said as he turned to face her.

" You are just so beautiful and you were so fierce when we fought, that my instincts and feelings slipped through my self-control."

Rin became flustered. Waving her hand at Kuramae, she said, " There's no need to flatter me, Kasimati-sama."

" Kuramae," Kuramae corrected, " and I'm not trying to flattter you," he said as he captured her hand, " I'm stating the truth."

Sesshoumaru was yet again holed up inside his study and slowly going crazy from the new load of documents just recently stacked upon his desk. 'I need to take a break.' He thought, exhausted. 'No, I can't take a break. I might somehow wander down to the dojo again.' Shaking his head, he returned back to his work with more determination.

A few minutes later, he was heading down to the dojo. Just outside the dojo's door, he lifted his hand and pinched the bridge of his nose in irritation. 'I am really starting to hate being right all the time.'

Sliding open the shoji door, he saw Kuramae holding Rin's hand while she was blushing furiously and her heart rate was going a mile a minute. The scene before him looked extremely suspicious, but he did not press his thoughts onto either Kuramae or Rin.

" Sesshoumaru-sama." Kuramae said as he let go of Rin's hand and bowed.

Rin also bowed and said nothing.

" Did you need something, Sesshoumaru-sama?" Kuramae asked.

" I came to dismiss you for the day, Kasimati." 'Why did I say that? Have I officially gone crazy! _And what was he doing touching Rin enough to make her face go so red? _Hai, what has he been doing? Oh, no. I am not even going to think anymore now that you're here.'

During the little rant going on inside Sesshoumaru's head, Kasimati bowed to Rin and Sesshoumaru and left.

Rin desperately tried to calm down the rapid beating of her heart while Sesshoumaru was busy thinking of whatever it was. Eventually, she had accomplished in cooling herself down and slowing her heart's beat. Looking up to Sesshoumaru, she noticed that he was still spaced out.

" Ano, Sesshoumaru-sama?" Rin asked shyly.

Snapping out of the trance-like state he was in, he said, " Hai, Rin?"

" Do you need me?" She asked innocently with her large doe brown eyes sparkling with concern.

'Oh, do not say that! And not so innocently!' He thought as his throat became dry and tight. '_She certainly is beautiful when she's worried for our well-being._' His thought's were beginning to taunt him.

" No." Sesshoumaru said dryly.

" Oh." Rin said said as she looked down to her feet. 'Why did that hurt so much? All he said was no.' Before she could stop them, warm tears fell to the wooden floor of the dojo.

Sesshoumaru was at a loss of what to do. He had never seen her shed tears so freely in front of him. So all he could do was ask why.

" Why is it that you are crying?"

" Huh?" She said as she lifted her eyes to meet his. Indeed, her vision was blured by salty tears that were, now, trailing down her cheeks.

" Ano...," she said as she wiped the tears from her eyes, " I don't know, Sesshoumaru-sama."

Sesshoumaru took a few steps forward and wrapped his arm around her, letting his chin rest on her head. " Please, do not cry."

Rin gasped at his words. She had never heard the word "please" from him. Ever.

" Gomen, Sesshoumaru-sama, I don't know what came over me."

He didn't want to let go of her yet, but he could tell Rin was nervous about being around him. Giving her a quick kiss on the top of her head, he took a few steps back.

" Take a bath, eat, and get some rest. There will be no training tommorow."

Bowing, Rin said, " Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama." And left without another word.

Watching her leave, Sesshoumaru thought, 'Tommorow, I will ask about what happened before I arrived.'

Alright there's chapter 10. Chapter 11 might be done in the next few days but I wouldn't get your hopes up. Read and Review and perhaps I'll be motivated to type it up and post it faster.

Hakama Pants (like Sesshoumaru's and Inuyasha's)

Obi belt-like thing that holds the pants up (like Sesshoumaru's yellow and purple one)

Gomen Sorry

Gomen nasai I'm very sorry

Hai Yes

Nani What

Shoji door Paper sliding door

Ano Umm


	11. Chapter 11

Good-Byes Hurt Chapter 11

By RulerOfButterflies

Disclaimer: I do **Not** own Inu and the gang, Kuramae Kasimati is mine.

Rin did as she was told. She went and took a bath, had some food sent up to her, and took a little nap. Well, an extended cat nap. She awoke to the sound of thunder just outside her window and it excited her. 'It's been a while since I've seen it rain so hard and heard the thunder so close.'

She got out of her bed and went to her window and watched the rain fall against the glass. Judging by how much light was left in the sky, she knew she had missed dinner. That was okay though, she wasn't really hungry.

Another bolt of lightning caught her eyes and they sparkeled in excitement. Looking down at herself she saw a pale pink yukata, deciding to wear a little more she grabbed a light lavender colored robe, dashed out her room and quickly down to the gardens.

She carefully opened the glass door that blocked her path and carefully shut it behind her as she began to venture forth in her already drenched robe.

Rin smiled as her face met the cool wetness of the rain drops. She lifted her head towards the sky and began to spin around in circles with her arms spread out, giggling like the little girl she used to be. Eventually, she tired of that and began to dance with an imaginary somebody with her arms wrapped tight around the imaginary somebody's neck. 'Ah, if only this was Sesshoumaru-sama...'

Sesshoumaru emerged from the indoor hotspring, a stressful day almost over with. The incident with Rin and Kasimati was still running rampant in his mind though. 'Speaking of Rin, why was she not at dinner?'

He tried shrugging off the urge to go and check on her, but he was failing miserably. Upon entering his room he began pulling on some dark colored hakamas and haori.

Quickly, he strode down the hall to Rin's room. Knocking once on her door he waited for a reply. Waiting a couple more seconds, he quietly slid open the shoji door and looked inside. Not seeing Rin anywhere, he took a few more steps into the room, her scent hitting him like a brick in the face.

Looking around, he allowed a tiny smile to appear on his face. Hearing a faint giggle, he headed towards the sound, which was where Rin's window was, to see Rin dancing in the rain. The tiny smile grew a little as he left the room to go and retrieve Rin from the rain.

Rin's danced slowed down and she let a lazy smile grace her beautiful face as she thought about her somebody being Sesshoumaru-sama.

" Rin." Sesshoumaru said evenly.

" Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama?" Rin asked as she continued to dance.

" Come inside. You will get sick."

Rin opened her eyes slowly to see Sesshoumaru standing in the door way. Continuing her dance, she said, " I don't mind getting sick. I haven't danced in the rain for quite some time now."

Sesshoumaru said nothing as he watched her dance. The rain had made her clothes cling to her body, showing her every curve yet keeping him from further speculation.

" You know, Sesshoumaru-sama, you should dance in the rain too. It's fun."

Rin watched as Sesshoumaru stood where he was and did nothing. With a little irritation in her movements, Rin stopped her dance and grabbed Sesshoumaru's hand, pulling him, with little effort, out into the rain. Another flash of lightning struck as Rin put her arms around Sesshoumaru's neck and began to dance again.

Sesshoumaru was nearly dumbstruck by her aggressiveness. He glanced down at Rin as she rested her head on his chest. Her eyes were closed and she had a wanton smile dancing across her face.

" Sesshoumaru-sama?" Rin asked with her eyes still closed.

" Hai?"

" Isn't this fun?"

" Hai, Rin." He said softly.

They danced a while longer before Rin spoke again.

" Arigatou... for coming back for me." She said as she looked up into Sesshoumaru's golden eyes.

He looked at her for a few seconds before beginning to reply, " Rin-", was all he had got out before he felt Rin's soft lips upon his. For once, he did nothing, except relish in the feel of Rin's lips moving against his stationary ones.

Feeling a little more adventurous, Rin cupped the back of his head, forcing more contact between them.

Sesshoumaru moved the hand that had stayed at his side the entire time to the small of Rin's back, pressing her right up against him. Sesshoumaru began to nibble on her lips earning him a light gasp from Rin. Taking the oppurtunity she had given him, he let his tongue slide through the narrow gap to meet Rin's.

Rin felt something to the effect of electricity run throughout her body. Taking her free hand, she traced a path from his neck to his chest and let her warm hand slip inside his haori.

Sesshoumaru's breath hitched when he felt her soft hand on his skin. Pulling away from her, he rested his head on her forehead.

Rin looked up at him with confusion written in her eyes. Before she could say anything Sesshoumaru stopped her.

" We should stop." He said in a slightly shaky voice. Lifting his hand he placed it on her cheek, which was **very** warm.

" But, Sesshou-chan, that was much more fun than dancing." Rin said, obviously out of breath.

Placing his hand on her other cheek, he noticed that it was also very warm too. 'She's sick.'

" Let's go inside, Rin."

" Hai." Rin said in defeat.

Upon reaching her room with Sesshoumaru, she felt a fog cloud her mind and her body grow heavy. She began to stumble and barely noticed that she was falling.

Right behind her was Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru noticed her stumbling and had his arm around her as she fell.

Leaning her head back, she looked up at Sesshoumaru and said, " Arigatou."

Sesshoumaru said nothing but tightened his hold on her.

Soon enough, they were inside the room and Rin was sitting on her bed.

"Are you able to change out of you're clothes?" Sesshoumaru asked apprehensivly.

" Hai." She said as she began to take them off.

Sesshoumaru quickly turned around with his hand on his face. 'She must be delerious from the fever.' He assumed.

Not long after the rustle of clothing stopped, Rin kindly informed Sesshoumaru that she was done.

Pulling the covers over her body, Sesshoumaru couldn't help but think of how he had used to do this long ago.

" Sesshou-chan, give me a good-night kiss, please?"

Without saying a word, Sesshoumaru leaned down and gave Rin a soft kiss on the lips.

" Arigatou." She said in a dreamy voice.


	12. Chapter 12

Goodbyes Hurt Chapter 12

By RulerOfButterflies

Rin was on Sesshoumaru's mind for the rest of the night and into the early morning. The fact that she had kissed him was surprising. She was not one to be so... impulsive. 'Though, I'm sure her fever helped push her along.'

Watching as the sun finally broke over the horizon, he dressed himself, ready to pay a visit to Rin.

Rin herself was having a fitful sleep. Her fever was making her body ache and her head throb. She awoke with the sun and moaned in pain as she sat up. Putting a hand to her head she thought, 'Don't go out in the rain with only a thin yukata on.'

Once her head became slightly clearer, she noticed that she was in her room and, what was more terrifying, that she was wearing a different yukata.

Her cheeks burned with a deep red blush at all the possibilities of how this new yukata appeared on her. She couldn't remember going to her room, let alone remember how this different yukata got on her.

A firm knock resounded in the room and pounded against her head, but as she said, " Come in," Sesshoumaru was already in the room and walking towards her bed.

She couldn't help stop her beating heart from pounding harder and faster. The sun had just risen and Sesshoumaru looked like a god in the golden light, even if he did appear to look dissheveled. Rin's cheeks flushed and her breath caught in her throat.

Sesshoumaru watched with a little curiosity as Rin's cheeks turned a rosy red and her heart beat sped up.

Gathering a little courage, Rin asked softly, " Is there something you need, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

For once, the beast inside him did not pulse at the innocent question. " You are sick."

" Hai," Rin said sheepishly, " gomen, for not listening to you." Looking down at her fidgeting hands as she finished.

Sesshoumaru ignored the apology, especially since he took pleasure in her disobedience. Turning around to leave, he said, " You will not be doing any training for the rest of this week."

Rin watched as he left and shut the door. Letting her body flop back to the bed, she closed her eyes and thought, 'At least now I'll get some sleep.'

Sesshoumaru, on the other hand, could not let his mind rest or let his body relax. He had not forgotten the scene within the dojo between Rin and Kasimati. Surely, Kasimati would be awaiting Rin in the dojo, hence giving him the advantage in catching him off guard.

He quickly made his way down to the dojo, ignoring the bowing servants as he passed them.

As he suspected, Kasimati was in the dojo practicing. Sesshoumaru walked into the dojo, ignoring Kasimati's confused stare and quick bow, he walked towards the sword case and pulled out one that suited him.

Turning to face Kasimati, he asked, " Is that your fighting stance?"

Quickly standing up, Kuramae said, " No, Lord Sesshoumaru." 'Why is he here, where is Rin?'

Shifting uncomfortably under Sesshoumaru's glare, he asked, " Where is Rin-sama, my Lord?"

Without hesitation, Sesshoumaru said, " Rin is ill. She will not be training the rest of the week."

" How did she get sick?" Kuramae asked with concern laced in his voice.

Sesshoumaru watched in anger as he saw Kasimati's brow furrow, concern written clearly all over his fac. 'Why should he be concerned with Rin's welfare?'

Reluctantly, Sesshoumaru gave Kasimati an answer. " Rin is ningen, meaning she is fragile." For some reason, calling Rin fragile just made him feel that much more obligated to protect her... and be with her.

" Hai, ningens are like that." Kuramae said knowingly, while nodding his head.

A moment after the words left his mouth, he was shoved onto the floor with Sesshoumaru towering over him.

" You should know better than to let your guard down, Kasimati." Sesshoumaru said with a small, malicious grin on his face.

'What's gotten into him!' Kuramae thought as he stood and brought his sword at the ready.

Sesshoumaru mercilessly punished Kuramae, letting him feel his anger and deep frustration.(A/N: I'm sorry, I didn't feel like writing a fight scene. Just know that Kuramae get's his butt kicked.) Soon enough, Sesshoumaru tired of playing around with Kasimati. Towering over him with his sword giving Kasimati a ghost's touch, he asked, " What happened between you and Rin yesterday?"

" Nani?" Kuramae said immediately.

Speaking slightly slower with a bit of anger in his voice, he said, " Why were you touching Rin?"

" She fell and I helped her up." Kuramae said with irritation.

Sesshoumaru wanted to ask him why Rin was blushing, but figured he would ask Rin that later. Sending one last glare to Kasimati, he left the dojo. One more minute in his prescence and he would have probably killed Kasimati.

'_Are you still denying that you have feelings for her?_' 'I'm protecting her.' '_From everyone except yourself._' '...She has no reason to fear me.'


End file.
